


Knock First

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: (although i guess there is paper-thin plot if you squint really really hard), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, the Beth/OMC content is a lot more subtle in this than the other relationships mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: [Adam's] eyes roam over her, not entirely unlike the way Rio does it, not lewd,enticingif anything but then his eyes leave her to land on Rio’s back and he, too, gets that same enamoured look.And there it is again, that twist in her stomach.Suddenly, Rio chuckles and her eyes snap to him. “Oh, sweetheart. Are you jealous?”Beth blinks at him because that’s it, isn’t it? That feeling.“Yes,” she says before she can stop herself.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Original Male Character(s), Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Rio/Original Male Character(s), Rio/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Knock First

Beth’s not entirely sure why she’s so surprised that Rio won’t answer her text or calls. On the one hand, it’s only been about a year and a half since things got back on track with them and even then it’s not been a smooth road the entire time. Then, on the other hand, regardless of whether they’re on good terms or not, he’s _always_ been notoriously bad at getting back to her in any kind of timely manner especially if it’s her trying to track him down first.

Thing is, it’s not really that important this time. She just needs him to look at some of the paperwork for Boland Bubbles. It’s coming up on two years of owning the place and discussions were being had on how to up their game and expand things in all departments. _He_ had insisted that he wanted to be kept in the know after all and who was she to take that away from him? It also helps that he still hangs out and works at the same bar.

Regardless, it makes it easy enough for her to show up, slip towards the back, and head for the office without anyone giving her a second look. Even though the place is just as empty as it used to be when she would meet with him here, there seems to be enough work to keep what little staff there is occupied and distracted from her presence.

She doesn’t run into anyone on her way to the office either so there’s no one to stop her and sure, the fact it’s _that_ quiet maybe should make her pause but it doesn’t. She pushes through because he’s always popping up unannounced so she deserves to do the same. It’s only fair.

When she gets to the office door, there’s no sound on the other side and she figures it’s safe to say there’s no meeting of any kind taking place but she knocks nonetheless, not wanting to give him any ammunition to be pissed at her when it’s _her_ turn to be pissed at _him_. Still, there’s no answer nor is there one when she knocks again so instead of trying a third time, Beth simply opens the door.

Having barely stepped inside, she stops dead with a startled gasp before immediately stumbling backwards and letting the door go, allowing it to close right in front of her face. She just stares at it but all she can see is the image of what’s on the other side. If there’s anything she expected to find it certainly wasn’t Rio bent over a desk being fucked from behind by a guy she’s pretty sure works at the diner they’ve frequented on more than one occasion in the last few months. 

_Adam_ , she’s pretty sure his name is. A chef, if she remembers correctly. She’s almost positive it was him. Tall, even more so than Rio, and broad, so much so that when she first saw him she had been unable to stop her eyes from spanning the expanse of his chest so thoroughly that Rio had smirked upon catching her. She remembers more vividly now, tanned skin, cropped black curls, a short and scruffy beard with grey flecked through it, and eyes such a dark brown that they could almost pass for black. Handsome to say the least and _tentative,_ she’d always assumed he was in business with Rio with the looks they’d share and the way Adam would hover and well, she swallows, she figures they still could be although it definitely seems a lot more personal than she ever caught on to. Not that she’s one to talk but-

There’s a twist in her stomach as she remembers the glimpse she got of Rio’s face, specifically, the look he had, how completely wrecked and turned on he’d appeared. God, he even looked enamoured and it’s not like Beth hasn’t seen all of that in him before the few times they’d had sex in the last year and a half but nothing quite to the extent she had just witnessed. Nothing that looked like Rio had completely and utterly given himself over and it just- It makes her stomach twist.

“Elizabeth,” his voice sounds out before she can even consider walking away and from the sounds of it, it might not have been the first time he’s tried to call out to her.

She clears her throat. “I, uh, I can come back.”

“You can open the door or I can.”

And God, she knows he’s just enough of an asshole to do it completely naked and she figures it’ll probably be a lot easier to divert her eyes if she keeps a safe enough distance. Carefully and a little reluctantly, she opens the door but this time she doesn’t step inside and she doesn’t look towards his desk.

“Now, I’m gonna need you to come in and shut the door.”

He doesn’t sound angry which Beth figures is a good thing but that doesn’t make her feel any better about actually stepping into the room and letting the door close behind her. She could just turn around and leave, it’s not like she needs his permission but now that twist in her stomach has started to unravel, she finds she’s _curious_ . Still not enough to look at him but of course, _because_ she’s actively choosing not to look at him, he’s not saying anything and they both know who is going to break first because as soon as she looks at him, standing beside the desk, he grins.

“This is Adam,” he says gesturing vaguely behind him to where Adam sits in the chair, hidden behind the desk, and she’s not entirely sure how it makes her feel to get the confirmation that she was right. 

Adam smiles slowly at her and she can’t help but return it, probably helped by the fact that while she’s pretty confident he’s still got little to nothing on, she can’t see to be sure. Rio, on the hand, isn’t so modest. He just stands there, naked, watching her carefully. She can feel herself blush and clocks the way Rio notices it, his eyes dipping down to her chest. She diverts her eyes, moving to each item of clothing strewn around the room, to the lube on the desk, and then to Adam who is still watching her. His eyes roam over her, not entirely unlike the way Rio does it, not lewd, _enticing_ if anything but then his eyes leave her to land on Rio’s back and he, too, gets that same enamoured look.

And there it is again, that twist in her stomach.

Suddenly, Rio chuckles and her eyes snap to him. “Oh, sweetheart. Are you jealous?”

Beth blinks at him because that’s it, isn’t it? That feeling.

“Yes,” she says before she can stop herself.

It throws him. The answer clearly not what he was expecting — or rather, her admittance of it — because it takes him a second longer than it should to cover it up. Even Adam seems to have perked up a little now, attention rolling between Rio and her like he’s waiting to see what happens next. “Of me? Of Adam?”

“Yes.”

There’s a sparkle in his eye that accompanies the smirk he wears. He glances down back at Adam, the two of them sharing some kind of silent conversation and then Adam shrugs, looking almost amused and Rio just nods before looking back at her. His eyes roam down her as he considers her but she keeps her eyes firmly on his face, refusing to look down. 

“Take your pants off and sit down.” He says it so casually that Beth splutters around her words and glances to her left where there’s a small loveseat. She gawks at it and then at Adam and then finally at Rio who lets out a low chuckle. “You could always leave. Otherwise, take off your pants, whatever’s underneath, and sit down.”

She slowly drops her bag onto the ground beside the loveseat and toes her ankle boots off — her socks going with them — and leaves them right there beside her bag. As she moves to stand in front of the loveseat, Rio comes around to the other side of the desk and leans back against it so he’s facing her. This time, her eyes can’t help but travel down because he’s got his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. Beth swallows, it’s a bad idea, she’s sure of it, but watching him and thinking about how he’d looked when she walked in on him, it seems impossible to refuse him.

Unbuttoning her pants, she pushes them down past her hips, shuffling out of them until she can kick them a little to one side. Her thumbs hook into her panties but she pauses, glancing at Adam. He’s looking at her but not straight on, more out of the corner of his eyes and it surprises her how helpful that is. Rio, on the other hand, doesn’t stop staring and carefully, she pushes her panties down and gets rid of those as well. Almost as soon as they’re gone, she sits down and keeps her legs firmly closed, not sure that she’s quite ready to expose herself just yet.

Pushing off of the desk, Rio strokes himself a couple more times before he moves towards her. She eyes him carefully, wondering what exactly he has planned but the second he gets to her, he just drops to his knees. She watches him, trying to swallow around the lump in her throat and this time when he smiles it looks oddly affectionate.

“Door’s there,” he reminds, tilting his head towards it. She glances at it and then looks back at him, shaking her head slightly. “Settle back then.”

The way he says it is surprisingly soft and so she does it almost immediately, a lot of that earlier apprehension disappearing as she settles back against the cushion but, regardless, she still keeps her legs closed. She might be curious and tempted but she’s not going to completely open up for him the second he demands it of her.

Rio’s hand settles on her knee and skims up her thigh. He squeezes gently before running his hand back down to her knee. The second time he moves his hand up, it slides towards her inner thigh and he gently nudges her legs apart. She lets him but although she _wants_ him to, she puts up just enough resistance that he deliberately takes his time and has to work up to it a little.

When her legs finally fall apart, he groans and leans in to press a kiss to her inner thigh. As he plants a trail of kisses up her thigh, she squirms a little in anticipation. He chuckles, his breath fanning out against her skin but then before she can really think much of it, the tip of his tongue runs the length of her slit and her breathing hitches. He wastes no time in sucking at her clit and when he’s not doing that, he’s _biting_ , and his tongue licks at her or fucks her. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it, the way he buries his face against her like he can’t get enough. 

As he slides a finger into her and then another, she gasps and her breathing hitches when movement catches her eyes. She spots Adam finally getting up from behind the desk and she gulps at the sight of him standing there for a moment, naked. He strokes himself a few times before he’s moving over to kneel down behind Rio and places a gentle hand against his side. Beth swallows, watching curiously as Rio lifts his head to look back at Adam. They have one of those silent conversations again before the former nods.

When he turns back, grins up at her, his mouth and his chin glistening in a way that turns Beth on even more and then he’s back to fucking her with his fingers as his mouth sucks at her clit. Her eyes snap to Adam though. He squeezes lube onto Rio’s ass and gently rubs it against his hole, his finger slowly inching in and Rio bucks a little, his fingers and his mouth stilling ever so slightly before he continues on.

For the first time, as he applies lube to his cock, Adam looks at Beth and he offers her up a small smile, one she’s sure is supposed to be friendly and reassuring and _God_ , it is. Enough so that she lets out a particularly loud moan and for the first time, lets herself relax entirely. So much so that she starts to feel that coil tightening inside of her. It must be clear on her face because Adam gently pushes the tip of his cock into Rio whose movements stutter as he gasps. Beth runs a hand over the back of Rio’s head and he hums against her as Adam pushes in slowly

Once he’s in, all three of them are still for a moment before Adam begins to gradually pull out until only his tip is still inside before he gently buries himself back in. His speed gradually picks up and as it does, so do Rio’s fingers. He isn’t sucking at her clit as much as he’s moaning against it but the whole thing is still enough to make Beth throw her head back against the cushion and snap her eyes shut. It seems that whenever Adam thrusts particularly hard, Rio groans and curls his fingers inside of her.

It’s not long before she’s practically sobbing out his name as she comes, Rio hungrily lapping at her, refusing to let her go. She’s starting to feel a little sensitive but she doesn’t stop him, her hand gently stroking at the back of his head. When he does finally stop, he presses a kiss to her inner thigh before he presses his forehead there. His moans are louder than she’s ever heard them before, something obscene and she’s not sure he could stop even if he tried. His hands are either side of her, gripping at the love seat.

“Wait,” she says and both of them pause, looking at her.

Rio appears both intrigued and frustrated and she lets out a startled laugh. She nudges one of his arms and he lifts it away, allowing for her to shuffle out from beneath him. She nods at Adam who practically bends himself over Rio, kissing his shoulder as he continues to fuck him. Rio groans, dropping his head down against the loveseat and Beth settles on the ground beside him. As she rolls up her sleeves, she catches Adam’s eye who gives a knowing grin before burying his face against Rio’s back as he thrusts.

“ _Shit_ ,” Rio gasps as Beth reaches beneath him and wraps her hand against his cock. He turns his head to the side to look at her, his mouth fallen open as she strokes him, keeping her pace as close to Adam’s thrusts as she can. “A little faster.”

And so she does and then soon Adam does and both of them are moaning and Beth’s shivering and they both cry almost as loud as she did. Adam’s thrusts become slower but he doesn’t stop and Rio’s coming all over her hand and the floor and just… Everywhere it feels. She doesn’t stop though, just kisses every bit of his skin that she can reach as she strokes him and he watches her the entire time, eyes half-lidded, mouth parted. Adam’s still bent over Rio, even after he stills and Beth only pulls her hand away when Adam finally pulls out.

“Remind me why she ain’t been invited before?” Adam asks, grinning at her as he settles onto the ground on Rio’s other side.

Beth blinks at him, blushing. “He’d actually have to tell me things first.”

Rio huffs, briefly slumping forward before pulling himself up onto the loveseat and settling down. “Didn’t think it’d be your thing.”

“Which part?”

“Any of it.”

She catches Rio’s eye and he’s watching her with not exactly the same enamoured look but something a lot closer to it. As his eyes dip over her and she notices Adam doing the same, she's a little thankful she’s still dressed above the waist, that between the three of them they seemed to have been a little too distracted to get that far. It helped to have that a little bit of a barrier, maybe next time- She swallows, catching her thoughts.

They’re still looking at her, so thoroughly and happily fucked that neither of them seems to think to make a smart comment of the blush that spreads across her skin. She looks between them, lets her thoughts slip through. “Try asking next time.”

The words seem to hit Rio slowly but soon he’s shifting in his seat and grinning at her. He reaches out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Next time?”

Her breath catches slightly but she sits up straighter, head held a little higher. “Yeah, next time.”

Suddenly, Adam laughs and they both look at him. “Oh, definitely count me in.”

At the way Rio smiles in response, settling back against the loveseat, Beth does the same, ignoring, for now, the fact that she should really get dressed and go to the nearest bathroom to clean up a little. Instead, she focuses more on Rio’s hand in her hair and Adam’s fingers tentatively brushing up against hers.


End file.
